


The Space Between

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the space between, she is the queen and he is her captain of the guard. Written for the BSG Kink prompt, "Laura/Bill. the plane between consciousness and unconsciousness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m here, Laura, it’s alright,” Bill rumbled close to ear. She felt his fingers stroke her cheek. “Just relax into it.”

_He shouldn’t be putting his fingers there._

_Laura gasped when one rough digit penetrated her sacred place. He hovered above her prone body, a satisfied leer sprawled across his scarred features._

_She thought for a moment about calling for her guards. Then his other hand moved and started stroking further up and suddenly he hit something, God such something, that made her mind go blank. She couldn’t call for help even if she wanted to. The only sounds she could make came from deep in her throat, decidedly unroyal grunts that, much to her dismay, sounded louder and louder as he worked all of his fingers in all those places even harder._

_She’d never felt this way before. Her body was on fire and her brain couldn’t catch up. Her captain of the guard kept doing what he was doing under her layered skirts and she knew something was about to happen but she didn’t know what, only that she couldn’t stop it and, even more terrifying, she didn’t want to._

_“I’m here, Laura, it’s alright,” he said. He pushed again, even harder, on that divine place he’d found or maybe placed within her. “Just relax into it.”_

_Whether it was his touch or her name, her given name and not the weighty royal title that hung more heavily than her skirts or her crown ever could, she’d never know. The fire in her nether regions crested and moved up to her abdomen, then her chest and she screamed louder than she’d ever been allowed to scream in her entire life._


	2. Chapter 2

“You did good, Laura, so good,” he whispered softly. She felt his fingers running through her hair, a soft pressure on her scalp. She opened her mouth to speak but was pulled into the darkness before she could make out a word. 

_When she could finally open her eyes she found him staring at her, his blue eyes dark, his mouth pursed._

_“Oh, God,” was all she could manage, and her brain registered the undignified breathiness in her voice. He chuckled and suddenly she was aware of his body above her._

_In less than a moment he was laying down beside her and she could hear his breath catching in his throat. He moved his hand to his groin and she suddenly noticed a bulge there she’d never seen before._

_“Do you mind, your majesty?”_

_His voice was strained and it scared her. She’d never heard her captain sound anything but certain._

_She shook her head, thinking that must be the right answer. It evidently was because he sighed gratefully and quickly set about taking off his uniform pants. She watched, entranced, as a hard log of skin emerged from the folds of fabric._

_He groaned in an unmanly way when he took the rod in his palm and started to rub his fingers up and down it. She watched as his eyes clenched shut and wondered if she should leave or, as he grunted ferally, if now was the time to call her guards._

_Something in the back of her brain told her no. She was the queen and she could do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to be the one making him make those sounds._

_She reached out and grasped the rod he was palming with his own hand. His eyes, previously clenched shut in concentration, flew open._

_She drew back immediately and bowed her head, embarrassed._

_“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “Can I touch it?”_

_The captain chuckled again and found her hand. He placed it on the long rod of skin and began guiding it with his own, up and down, up and down._

_His eyes closed again, even as his hand kept moving hers, and after a moment she wondered if she was hurting him. He groaned and thrust his stomach up, changing the motion of their hands to a beat only he could hear._

_When he growled loudly and arched his back, she squealed. A stream of white liquid came from the strange appendage and her heart almost burst out of her chest in fear._

_Just as she was about to call for help his body stilled and he pulled her down so she was laying on his broad chest._

_“Are you alright?” Her voice was tentative and afraid._

_“You did good, Laura, so good,” he mumbled. Before she could think a single thought more she was asleep on top of him, his warm chest a more comfortable pillow than she’d ever known._


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey there,” he said huskily. His voice was soft and loving and she forced herself to open her eyes despite the fog that seemed to have settled in her brain. 

“Hey,” she whispered. She winced at the pain in her throat when she swallowed. 

“How you feel?”

She blinked her eyes against the harsh lights and wondered where the candle sconces had gone. Her legs were bare but for a thin blanket and she fought back the urge to pull her skirts over her prone body. 

“Ok,” she said tentatively. She felt his hand in hers and squeezed it reflexively. 

He grinned broadly and pressed her fingers in response. 

“Cottle thinks he got it all,” he said. His hand was suddenly at her cheek, stroking the soft skin. “He said, and this is high praise coming from him, you were the model surgical patient.”

Laura blinked to get her bearings. 

The cancer, again. 

The double mastectomy, their best hope.

“Oh, Bill, I had the strangest dreams…”


End file.
